


Don't drink at Midnight

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Sex, Slowburn/not that slow, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Negasonic gets herself in a bit of a problem after drinking a bottle of vodka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm going slow on the smut, there isn't much Negasonic fanfiction out there and I'm dying to read some, so here's one for you guys who want more of Negasonic, I'll try to make this into a few chapters so y'all can read for a bit.

Negasonic was admittedly hiding from the woman who got Colossus’s ass handed to himself. Angel Dust had been deemed too smart and gifted to let go to waste so she was recruited to become a future X-Men. Negasonic knew the mansion pretty well, she snuck into a crawl space located behind a bookcase in one of the many vacated rooms. 

Angel Dust had been around for a few months now, her and Negasonic hadn’t really even exchanged any words after the fight with deadpool and even then all Negasonic did was charge at her. That is until one of the older mutants went to buy lots of alcohol and brought it back to the mansion where a lot of the younger mutants including herself took the chance to get shit faced, Negasonic hadn’t intended to get drunk around a bunch of hormone fueled intoxicated boys, so she downed almost entire bottle of vodka and made her way through the mansion, knocking furniture over and bumping into walls and doors. As she was looking for somewhere she could lay down and chill, Negasonic tripped and banged the side of her head pretty hard against one the doors. Negasonic groaned and started rubbing the side of her head.

“ What the hell?!” said Angel Dust as she swong her door open while she did the front of a silky robe she was wearing. Angel Dust was confused for a moment not seeing anyone standing there, but rather thrown on the floor looking very clumsy. “sorry…I..I wazz jusst makin my wayy towa..towards my room..” said Negasonic attempting desperately to look sober as she tried to steel her gestures while pouting a bit. “hmmm…I see.” Said Angel Dust as she raised an eyebrow at Negasonic, “ Need some help with that?” asked the older woman clearly doubting Negasonic’s current capabilities. Negasonic stood up facing the woman, she began tracing her eyes from the woman’s hips to her chest which was covered by a sexy black lace bra and with her common sense clouded she reached over and pulled the knot on Angel's robe with one quick swift of her hands the robe was now exposing Angel’s bare toned stomach and matching lace panties. 

“Woah..” was all Negasonic said while she devoured Angel’s body with her eyes. “ What the fuck do you think you’re doing? “ said Angel trying to cover up quickly. As Angel kept her focus on covering herself Negasonic reached over and cupped the back of Angel’s neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, Angel didn’t react to the kiss at first and after just a second of kissing Negasonic back she pushed the younger girl away and slammed the door on her. Negasonic stood there for a bit trying to figure out what had just transpired, she felt embarrassed and stupid for coming onto the older woman like that, like an animal so she made her way towards her room and went to sleep off the alcohol in her system.

And this why Negasonic has currently been avoiding for the past month since the incident to have any type of contact with Angel Dust, it was even harder to avoid her when the older woman was one of her professor’s, so Negasonic had been skipping Angel’s lessons for a month. 

So as Negasonic read her book in her hiding space she heard someone open the door to the room, she knew no one came around the empty parts of the mansions and couldn’t help to wonder who was out there, she thought for a moment that maybe it could be a couple of the younger mutants looking for some privacy to have a make out session, she made a disgusted face as she shivered. Negasonic turned off her flashlight just in case, it was around 7pm she hadn’t had been having dinner to further avoid Angel, the room’s lights were out faulty electricity she would suppose. Negasonic was still tuned on the noises outside trying to figure out what was out there till she heard. 

“I know you’re around here, little one.” said Angel loudly so wherever Negasonic was she could hear her. Standing in the middle of the empty room she looked around, the room smelled old, it was dusty with white blankets converting the furniture. “ I just need to figure out where specifically in this room you might be, cause you and I need to have a little chat. You can’t avoid this forever as much as you want to.” Said Angel loud enough that Negasonic could clearly hear. “ Fuck!” whispered Negasonic from her hiding space, I mean she probably isn’t going to find me was what Negasonic thought to herself, but couldn’t help but to tense up as she heard Angel yanking the furniture covers attempting to find her. “I could be here all night, little one. Don’t think I’ll be giving up easily. In fact you should just come out and make things easier for both of us.” Said Angel with dangerous amusement in her voice, it made Negasonic swallow a new forming lump in her throat. But still Negasonic remained seated in her small crawl space behind the bookcase, she was going over what Angel had said and her own options.   
“I don’t think you’re so predictable as to hide under the bed!” shouted angel while quickly ducking under the bed trying to catch the young girl. “hmm… I figured you weren’t.” said angel sounding a bit disappointed. “ Tell you what? If you willingly come out we can leave the professor out of this, but if you don’t as soon as I find you we can take this conversation over to the professor. What do you say?” said Angel a bit more exasperated now. This made Negasonic anxious and shift in her spot. What could she do, she cursed repeatedly in her head before speaking up. “could we please leave the professor out of this?!” shouted Negasonic grimacing at the fact that she just confirmed that she was in the room with Angel. 

“okay, this is a start. I can hear you, but I can’t see you little one.” Said Angel clearly taunting the younger woman. Something about the older womans voice made Negasonic’s powers act up and before Negasonic knew it she was glowing. “ Fuck!” shout whispered Negasonic. She started to Pat down on her clothes as they started to light up in flames. Angel smelled the smoke and followed the scent, she was confused when she ended up standing in front of a bookcase, but then heard the faint noises coming from behind the bookcase. “so you’re behind this…” said angel to herself a bit lower than a whisper, she grabbed the edges and pushed the bookcase to the side, as she went to look she heard surprised gasp. Angel crouched down and saw Negasonic backed up in the far corner of the crawl space looking like a deer caught in head lights. Angel reached and pulled Negasonic out of her hiding space by her ankle. 

“Wait! Stop!” yelled Negasonic trying to pry Angel’s hands from her ankle. “ Look! I’m sorry for disrespecting you the way I did. I was drunk and you were there looking like…that and I…” Negasonic was rambling before Angel cut her off. “So you would’ve done that to anyone?” asked Angel a bit confused. “No, of course not!” Said Negasonic a bit offended. “ Then why did you do it to me?” asked Angel not getting why such a serious young woman like Ellie would behave like that even under the influence. “Were you dared to or something?” asked Angel hoping to pull an answer out of Negasonic. Negasonic’s cheeks turned very red as she looked away from Angel’s eye’s. “ Have you seen yourself in a mirror? I’m surprised this doesn’t happen more often.” Said Negasonic looking away looking visibly uncomfortable with the situation.

“ so you find me attractive… and intoxicated you decided to act on it?” said Angel carefully as to fully asses the situation. “I guess.” Huffed out Negasonic while crossing her arms over her chest still not meeting Angel’s eye’s. “ Can we be over with this?!” snapped Negasonic getting annoyed with the whole situation. “Oh, I’m sorry you’re the one that’s mortified and not the one who got assaulted by a horny drunken teen.” Said Angel trying to remind Negasonic where they both stood. To that Negasonic just rolled her eyes. Angel couldn’t help but to stare at the younger girls pout and the way she formed a crinkle between her brows, she was picking at her finger tips clear signs of how the situation was making her anxious. Angel began running her hand up and down Negasonic’s thigh unconsciously while thinking about what she was going to say. As soon as Angel began moving her hand up and down Negasonic’s thigh all of her attention was focused on the small gesture. Negasonic began to stiffen under Angel’s touch and started getting a bit flustered. “Look little one, I was just shocked at what had happened. I kept thinking about and wanted to talk to you about it as soon as I saw…” Angel began to say, but Negasonic didn’t catch much of Angel’s words as she got distracted by the woman in front all of her small gestures, the way her mouth moved as she spoke, how her eyes would make small expressions at each word that left her mouth and how her chest would ride up and down as she breathed. Negasonic found herself leaning into the woman as she talked.

“…you know, cause avoiding the situation wasn’t…so it wasn’t just a drunken thing was it?” said angel softly while she traced her eyes over Negasonic’s lips to her eyes. Negasonic swallowed audilbly “No, I don’t think so…” said Negasonic barely above a whisper, but loud enough that Angel could hear her. Angel gripped Negasonic’s thigh as Negasonic leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Angel studied the younger girl before Negasonic deepened the kiss to which Angel closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Negasonic ran her hand to the back of Angel’s neck and pulled her impossibly deeper into the kiss. Angel gripped both of Negasonic’s hips and pulled her on top of her so Negasonic would straddle, they kissed like this for a while and the Angel remembered that she was a woman and Negasonic was just a teen. She pulled away and stood up hastily gathering herself and making her way towards the door. 

“ This can’t happen again, little one.” Said Angel turning away quickly and leaving Negasonic confused and flustered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight between Negasonic and Angel.

“Ellie come on, open up. Stop acting like a child!” Yelled Angel banging her fists on Negasonic’s bedroom door, Negasonic sat by her window listening to loud rock on her headsets purposely ignoring Angel as she looked at the door trembling with Angel’s knocks. “Ellie open up or I swear I’ll knock down the door! I’m warning you!” Angel was furious. 

Ellie could hear clearly Angel’s words over her loud music. She stood up and made her way close to the soon to be broken door. “Oh yeah? Go ahead then I’m not opening. So you better tear it down if you want to try to talk to me!”Yelled Negasonic in an attempt to rebel against Angel though she knew her attempts were weak since she was alone in the mansion with Angel and aside from the window that’s the room’s only exit.

“Have it your way then!” screamed Angel before kicking the door forcefully managing to break if off one of it’s hinges. The door was still holding on, but it wouldn’t hold another blow.

“Fuck!” muttered Ellie backing up front the door trying to think of a quick escape route she looked around her room, her only escape was through the window. “Fuck it, I’m dead meat anyways.” Said Ellie to herself before jumping straight through the window managing to land smoothly thanks to the tuck and roll lessons from combat classes. As Ellie dusted herself off she heard another loud hit and the door giving away to the force, Ellie’s eye’s widen and she quickly darted through the garden trying to hide.

Angel let out a frustrated groan when she saw that ellie wasn’t in the room. “Ellie! Wait till I catch you little shit!” screamed Angel beyond pissed. Ellie was hiding behind some shrubs crouched down trying to remain hidden, she was moving from shrub to shrub trying to find a way into the house, as Ellie was sneaking she heard the door that led to gardens opening up. “come out wherever you are!” Said Angel now standing infront of the door sounding super pissed, she stood there with her hands on her hips examining her surroundings Ellie had gone unnoticed as she hid behind a huge flower pot, Angel was running her eyes over the garden when she noticed a boot sticking out from behind a pot. Angel started stalking towards the boot carefully not to make any sounds that might compromise her position. As she rounded the corner ready to grab the younger woman she was met with only a boot as she heard the door being shut, Ellie was really bringing out the worst in her right now.

Ellie made her way towards the mansions garage, she went through the door but she knew that as soon as Angel heard the garage door she’d come storming in, Ellie got on motorbike for some of the missions she took a deep breath and hit the button to open up the garage, it was loud as hell. She heard footsteps running down the hall she hastily sped away in the bike just as Angel stormed through the garage. 

“Ellie!!!” screamed Angel chucking the first thing she could get her hands on to the back of Ellie’s head which happened to be a wrench, she managed to hit the side of her head as Ellie was making a turn making her lose control of the bike. Ellie fell down hard dragging the bike down with her, she skidded a bit she held her head rubbing furiously at the spot Angel managed to land a hit on. Angel ran towards Ellie not about to lose the chance to finally grab to her.

“up you go..” said Angel while leaning down and hoisting Ellie over her shoulder. Ellie yelled at Angel to let her go pounding her fist against Angel it was pointless her fist did no damage to the older woman. As they came inside the mansion Angel threw Ellie on the sofa.

“Now you and I are gonna talk young lady.” Said Angel pointing an angry finger at Ellie. 

“about what?...Huh? I thought you had made it very clearly that you and I shouldn’t…I mean couldn’t do anything together” said Ellie loudly, clearly agitated huffing and crossing her arms over her chest looking away from Angel the entire while.  
“So since we can’t do anything togethe  
r you decided to do everyone else? Is that what’s happening here?” said Angel offended. “ Hey… hey, look at me!” said Angel snapping her fingers loudly as to call Ellie’s attention.

“Oh! So you get to decide that we can’t be together and now you also want to tell me how many people I can be with and what I can or can’t do with them? You have some nerve.” Said Ellie smiling cynically with her eyebrow raised and slightly glowing eye’s.

“you’re doing this out of spite! You don’t actually feel anything for those girls. Everyone who’s seen you with all these girls have said that this isn’t like you and that its strange that all of the sudden you’re the new fuckboy around.” Said Angel in an attempt to make Ellie admit that she’s just doing all of this to get back at her.  
“What did you say?” said Ellie getting up angrily with now golden eyes coming toe to toe with Angel.  
“I said you’re being a little spiteful child who’s acting like a fuckboy..” said Angel inching closer to Ellie dragging out her word’s slowly and pointedly. At Angel’s remark Ellie got pissed and shoved Angel by her shoulders into a wall.

Ellie began to try and hit Angel, but the older woman had already grabbed Ellie’s hands in an attempt to subdue the younger womans anger, Ellie’s face was contoured into small gestures of anger, her lips were black and she was sporting a black and yellow long sleeved-T and pair of black leather pants, her hair was longer now but messy from all transpiring events. As Angel held onto the younger girl she couldn’t stop staring at her, she pinned the younger womans hands on her back and quickly angled her chin kissing her.  
Negasonic was taken aback by the kiss she was rigid against Angel’s lips, Angel snaked her free hand behind the younger womans neck pulling her pulling her closer and running her tongue over Ellie’s lips asking for entrance. Ellie unconsciously opened her mouth and Angel moved in kissing her deeply massaging her tongue on Ellie’s at this Ellie began breathing quickly and tried to free her hands to explore Angel, but the older woman would not let go, in fact she gripped her wrists more securely. Ellie pressed herself up against Angel in a desperate attempt to feel something else, placing her thigh between Angel’s she began rubbing it against the woman’s groin. Angel let out a small barely audible moan at a slightly rough thrust of Ellie’s thigh and this fueled Ellie. 

Ellie pulled hard enough in one go to free her hands and grabbed both Angel’s pinning them above her head, Angel let out a noise between a surprised gasp and a whimper, it was now her who struggled against Ellie’s vice grips, it was as if the more she struggled the stronger the hold got.

Ellie let go with one hand to grab Angel’s hips she ran her hand to Angel’s mid thigh lifting her leg up making her wrap it around her hips. Angel began grinding her center against Ellie’s front and this was driving Ellie mad, Ellie strayed from Angel’s lips trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck biting particularly hard on the woman’s neck side this made the woman let out a desperate moan that she tried very hard to conceal. “Fucking Christ, I love the noises you’re making.” Said Ellie huskily all flustered, Angel looked at her with a bit embarrassment her cheeks were crimson and her lower lip quivered. Ellie took in Angel’s face and legitimately exploded, since Angel was close to Ellie only the surroundings were affected by her blast. Ellie had covered Angel’s head sheltering her from debris.   
Angel realized in that moment that Ellie’s powers were unstable when it came to intimacy with her. Ellie looked at Angel’s eye’s and there wasn’t any fear or anger she just looked understanding, Ellie lifted Angel placing her on her hips leading her to the sofa. Angel was surprised to say at least the younger woman had the strength to carry her. When they got to the edge of the sofa Ellie placed angel on the ground pushing her so her back was against the sofa, Angel let out a huff when a bit of air got knocked out of her, before she could move Ellie was on her straddling her hips kissing her desperate and deep, the kiss was rough tongue and teeth. Angel grabbed onto Ellie’s hips making the girl grind down on her center. As Angel her hand up and downs Ellie’s thighs she felt something odd, she ran her hand over the odd object making Ellie moan between the kisses, Angel still wasn’t quite sure what it was so she gripped it and squeezed it making Ellie freeze mid kiss letting out a low moan and shiver. Realization dawned Angel as she gripped the fleshy object. “Uhhh…” said Angel dumbly…Ellie had a dick…and she’d need unknowingly groping it…strange but not unwelcomed. And as if on queue Ellie’s eye’s shot opened and she scrambled to get off Angel, but the older woman held her in place. “Hey…hey…where are you going little one?” asked Angel sitting up holding Ellie against as Ellie avoided her gaze, Angel was actively searching for Ellie’s eye’s, she could see Ellie’s eyes brimmed with tears, her cheeks were significantly red compared to her pale complexion, clearly embarrassed and ashamed, she knew it had to do with her extra part.

“What about this?” said Angel purposely grabbing into her appendage, rubbing her through her pants making Ellie moan, closing her eyes and biting her lip trying to stay quiet. “cause I don’t mind it, have you ever used it?” asked Angel rubbing her thumb over Ellie’s covered tip, it was still enough to makes the girl shutter. “N…No, I’ve never…” said Ellie through gasps still looking away. “Not even with those other girls you’ve been caught with?” asked Angel with a hint of jealousy in her voice squeezing Ellie’s tip a bit more harsh. “Ah!...ah…No, no there was just some kissing and groping.” Said Ellie bucking her hips at the slightly rough touch, it wasn’t painful one bit, but it sure was intense specially when Angel stared at her. 

“So I’m your first?” asked Angel her eyes clouded with lust and her voice dropping down an octave. Ellie nodded her head while just saying “Mhm..” her eyes heavy with lust. Angel slipped hear hand in Ellie’s pants pulling her out and stroking her softly, she leaned in and whispering in Ellie’s ear “Are you gonna be my girl?” while breathing on her ear and licking the shell of it. “Yes..” said Ellie shakily barely above a whisper looking into Angel’s eye’s. This made something in Angel snap “Fuck” was all Angel said before grabbing Ellie’s thighs and placing her back against the sofa she started pumping Ellie’s dick while kissing and biting her neck roughly, Ellie was clawing at Angel’s back trying miserably to stiffen her desperate moans, Angel was relentless her hand was she pulled and squeezed making Ellie see white flashes behind her closed eyes. “Fuck…Angel” said Ellie between pants, she hadn’t been able to even touch the older woman her sensory system was on overdrive, Angel was touching her everywhere and in all the right places. Her dick kept twitching roughly in Angel’s hand, but this didn’t make Angel slow down in the slightest bit. “Angel…I’m gonna…oh..finish before we…e...even get stah..oh..started if you keep this up.” Said Ellie trying to slow down Angel’s movements grabbing into her wrists, with no results. “We have all day to keep going at this, don’t worry about it” said Angel seductively licking Ellie’s neck, Angel stopped all of the sudden getting up and taking her pants off leaving her naked from the waist down she straddled Ellie making Ellie’s eye’s widen. “I.. I’ve never done this” said Ellie slightly panicking grabbing harshly onto Angel’s hips. “Don’t worry, little one. Just do whatever feels nice, I’m gonna start off so just lay back and relax.” Said Angel placing her hand in the middle of Ellie’s chest while pushing her back. Angel began rolling her hips over Ellie’s dick, trailing her wetness over the younger woman's shaft, Ellie’s eye’s were golden again she was panting and looked like she was gonna a combust. Angel was amused knowing that Ellie was all worked up and the best part was just to begin. “Wh.. why are you looking at me like that?” asked Ellie breathlessly. “Because little one, I’ve barely done much to you and you’re so close…” said Angel swiping her index finger over the opening on Ellie’s dick swiping a bit of pre-cum this made Ellie throw her head back and pant quickly, Angel took this opportunity to angle her hip and bury Ellie inside, by no means was Ellie small. “Ah…fuckfuckfuckfuck…” repeated Ellie breathlessly like a mantra as she was tight inside Angel. Angel smiled at the younger woman thinking to herself “I want to see you fall apart.” She began slowly moving up and down making Ellie go stiff holding onto her hips, in an unexpected turn of events Ellie switched their positions now she was on top kissing Angel’s neck while picking up the pace of thrust, in a particular thrust Ellie had angled her hips so she was buried much deeper in Angel making her begin to moan.   
Ellie had held up much longer than Angel would have thought she would, it had been a good 20 minutes, they were both entirely naked and drenched in sweat. Ellie was hammering into Angel her throat was sore from all the moaning, Ellie’s hips were stuterring, she was close, Ellie grabbed the base of her penis pulling out completely and slamming back in, she did this continuously and before Angel knew it she was clamping around Ellie’s dick, Ellie slowed down her thrust to draw out Angel’s orgasm without hurting her as Angel laid relaxed after going rigid Ellie pulled out. “Wait. Aren’t you going to…ohhh!” was all Angel got out before Ellie got on her knees and began eating out the woman, pushing her fingers inside and after a few minutes Angel was quivering again cumming hard, Ellie got up placing herself between Angel’s thighs pushing her dick inside Angel, she began thrusting fast and hard kissing Angel deeply, she pulled away from the kiss and placed her face in the crook of Angel’s neck before pushing herself all the way in Angel letting out a soft long moan, Angel felt the appendage throbbing inside her Ellie was cumming hard, she kept thrusting till she went limp inside Angel, she hadn’t pulled out yet. 

Ellie began giving Angel soft lazy kisses.

“That was amazing!!!” screamed Deadpool standing by the door with Colossus. 

Both Angel and Ellie looked horrified at the intrusion.


End file.
